


Lay Back

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, DK's dick is big yeah, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor attempt at smut, Size Kink, Smut, light dom jeonghan, tiny bit of fluff at the end if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DK doesn't know how to jack off so let's throw Jeonghan into the mix.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Lay Back

“Please, just leave.”

Usually this wasn’t a problem. Considering that all thirteen of them lived in one dorm it was common for them to walk in each other taking care of business. Seokmin was usually one of the few to never do it and when he did, it was secretive as he usually got away with it.

Today however, was not one of those times.

Now, it wasn’t one of those boners that was caused by someone else: in fact it literally just sprung up while him and a few other members were watching a show on tv. He felt himself get annoyed when his pants started tightening around his crotch era and excused himself from the group.

He didn't know why he didn’t just go all the way to the bathroom to get the most amount of privacy. And he also didn’t know why he didn’t lock the door to the room so at least the almost intruder would take a hint. But he didn’t. Maybe it was because this boner was almost unbearable. He needed a release and he needed it as soon as possible.

Seokmin hastily pushed down his kind of tight jeans and sat on his bed that was thankfully faced away from the door. His hand immediately went to his clothed length as he tried to massage it gently.

Here’s the thing about Seokmin. He tried to avoid jacking-off in any way possible. Why? Because he wasn’t the best at it. And he knows it sounds ridiculous but it’s just hard for him; he swears he’s one of those uncoordinated people. Of course he’s done it a few times but it’s rare, practically an extinct activity for him even.

Also, he’s young. When you’re put into idol life at such an early age you don’t get to experience your first significant other or getting a hand job or anything for that matter. If you do it’s some rushed one night stand. Some people would be shocked that a twenty-three year old doesn’t know how to properly masterbate but a lot of things are unexpected. He’s busy, he can’t help it.

Seokmin groaned roughly as his hand gently did its job (a pathetic job if anything), but in all honesty it wasn’t working. He just didn’t want to actually touch himself; nothing would be gained from it except a mess to clean up and he didn’t want to have to change his clothes or sheets.

“Seokmin?” A soft voice calls out. It’s Jeonghan, he can recognize his voice in a heartbeat. He lets out a sigh before lazily dragging his pants back up his legs without moving from his spot (so his jeans are kind of bunched up at his thighs). Seokmin thinks he’s safe because of the hoodie he was wearing, maybe the older wouldn’t suspect what he was doing. And he wants to keep up his clean reputation, if he even had one.

“Just give me a minute Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan shook his head from across the room even though Seokmin couldn’t see him. He knew something was up when 10 minutes had passed between the time he had excused himself and out of curiosity he went to go look. Maybe he was nosy, not like he really cared though. He watched from behind as Seokmin didn’t move for a few seconds.

“No you’ve been in here too long, what’s wrong?” Jeonghan padded softly across the room to Seokmin, noticing how his pants were halfway up his thighs when he got by his side. The older man narrowed his eyes.

“Were you..?” He dragged out. Seokmin shook his head. And technically, he was telling the truth.

“Then why were your jeans off,” The brown haired man pushed further; he was curious to say the least. Seokmin was pretty fit, and he had always noticed. To say he hadn’t looked at his ass a few times before would be a lie on his part.

For some reason Seokmin hadn’t pulled his pants up yet.

Jeonghan’s eyes shifted to how the younger’s briefs clinged to his muscular thighs and then to his noticeable bulge that looked a little too hard for comfort. Then he noticed the spaced out look on Seokmin’s face, how his eyebrows were wrinkled in frustration as he stared into the light coming from the window.

“Ever think that we were kind of ripped from our teenage years? Cause I do.”

Jeonghan cocked his head to the side, “Yeah all the time.” He took a seat beside him on the bed, not minding that Seokmin’s clothed length was basically calling out to him.

“Like maybe if didn’t choose to become a trainee I would’ve gotten a girlfriend, went to parties, maybe even have had sex.” Jeonghan felt himself almost choke at the blunt statements, but he knows the exact feeling, almost too well.

He felt worse for the younger boys in the group sense they started even earlier than he did. Jeonghan unintentionally placed his hand on Seokmin’s exposed thigh, “It’ll be okay,” His voice echoed through the room and in particular: Seokmin’s ears.

The dark haired boy felt his breathing get heavier as the feeling of Jeonghan’s hand on his thigh sent a shock through him. Maybe it was because it was someone other than himself in contact with him. Or because it’s Jeonghan, he wouldn’t be able to tell you exactly.

Jeonghan noticed and moved his hand away. Dangerously slow. “...Seokmin, is everything going alright down there? I mean I did kind of walk in on you with your pants halfway down your legs, but I’m guessing you didn’t do anything because there’s no mess.” Seokmin shook his head again and Jeonghan raised his eyebrows.

“And your dick is hard.” The younger felt his head spin as he tried to ignore the hardness straining against his underwear. Maybe he should just get up and go to the bathroom and finish himself off. That’s probably what he should’ve done in the first place.

“You’re thinking too much.”

Jeonghan’s breath tickled his face as he felt the man’s mouth close to his ear. His nose brushed against the younger’s cheek slightly. Seokmin was sort of panicking but Jeonghan’s soft voice made him relax. Jeonghan thought he looked cute like this.

Jeonghan lightly but also teasingly kissed the corner of his mouth, earning a deep sigh from Seokmin. At that moment Seokmin just said fuck it and turned his head slightly so he could connect their lips fully. He just hoped the door was locked. 

Jeonghan knew he was being a little suggestive but he was shocked when Seokmin kissed him. Seokmin’s comparably plumper lips enveloped his smaller ones as he grasped the boy’s hardness.

“Time for these to come off,” Jeonghan smiled and patted the other’s thigh with eagerness.

Seokmin felt slightly flustered as Jeonghan helped him pull off his underwear, his dick springing free almost like a weapon. Jeonghan’s eyes widened; much bigger than he expected. Still sitting beside him he curved his body towards him, nearly leaning over.

“God, fuck you’re huge.” The older almost instantly wrapped his hand around the thick girth, looking over to see Seokmin’s mouth slightly open with his head thrown back. The younger letting out a hiss when Jeonghan experimentally swiped his thumb over the tip.

“Will you be a good boy for me and spread your legs?” The brunette didn’t wait for an answer, kissing Seokmin’s neck as he worked his hand up and down the younger’s length. Seokmin felt himself let out a needy whine---Jeonghan was good with his hands and his mouth.

“Come on,” Jeonghan sat back against the headboard and motioned for Seokmin to come sit on his lap by patting his thighs with a shit eating grin. The younger discarded his jeans entirely before shutting the door and locking it (hopefully no one needed anything). Jeonghan pulled him against him so his back was facing his chest and tapped his thigh, signaling for Seokmin to spread legs. It’s the way Jeonghan’s hot breath feels against his neck that has him shriveling under his touch. “You’re so good for hyung, so pretty like this,” The older has one hand holding Seokmin’s thigh while the other is stroking his shaft. Jeonghan’s voice is soft and melodic in Seokmin’s ear and he doesn’t want this to end.

Seokmin’s hips buck up into Jeonghan’s hand pathetically as he whines. It’s funny how Seokmin can seem so vulnerable and small when his thigh is about twice as big as Jeonghan’s. Seokmin’s cheeks are red and he’s letting his head fall back onto the older’s shoulder. Jeonghan rubs his inner thigh while laying soft kisses on the younger’s neck, leaving the occasional hickey. It’s only when Seokmin is nearly about to come when Jeonghan shoves his fingers in Seokmin’s open mouth, “Suck.” He’s a little startled at first, but soon forgets once Jeonghan is tightening his grip. He moans around his fingers even, wetting them up as much as he can. 

Jeonghan removes his fingers and reaches between the two of their bodies to prod at Seokmin’s entrance. Seokmin lets out a quiet whine, stuffing his face in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck as much as he can. “So good for me,” he says teasing his rim before inserting two fingers. He’s finger fucking Seokmin before he knows it and trying to control his own boner that’s straining against his pants. 

“So--so tight, wish I could fuck you right now,” Jeonghan breathes into ear. Seokmin’s a whining mess on him, having trouble choosing what to focus on while his legs tremble. Jeonghan’s sucking on his neck again and suddenly he’s coming and seeing black.

Jeonghan looks like an angel. He has this cute way of smiling when he’s really happy. Taking Seokmin’s face and kissing him like his life depends on it, they lay on the bed side by side a few moments later. Seokmin smiles back at him.

“You’re so cute.” Seokmin feels his face get red again. Being called cute after they had just done something as raunchy as that. That’s Jeonghan for you.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally orphaned this story because i wrote it two years ago and it was kind of...you know...I tried again...it’s a little rushed and awkward but you know i’m not a smut writer :/ let me know if you enjoyed my poor attempt to write smut or what bothered you even, criticism always welcomed


End file.
